Say Goodbye
by xForeverinMex
Summary: Okay so I guess you could call this a song fic! This is Sakura and Sasuke, Haru Haru Version! I was having a bad day so yeah. Hope you guys like it!


**Okaaaay so I was feeling really depressed today, and this song is liek my 2nd favorite in any song ever. So if your a K-Pop lover please read!**

**Feel free to listen to the song when you read!!**

**Song : Haru Haru by Big Bang**

* * *

**I Cry, Cry**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, when growing up you take a lot of crap. Over the years you need something to live for. And I have found that will to live, especially with my friends.

I thought we were a bond that meant to never break, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, and last but certainly not least my best friend Naruto Uzumaki. They all pulled me out of the hell hole I wanted to live in for the laugh of it.

However they did it because they wanted to, they cared. I understood that. So with them as time grew on we did grow closer seemingly like brothers. A family.

We acted like fools almost everyday, what made it all worth while. Worth living though…was the fact that I had _her_.

Yeah all of us were known to be tough, to be almost feared. But she was different, she was never afraid. She stood by us no matter what.

I don't know when and I don't even know how, she became my everything. All that I needed in one day had been her laugh, her smiles, her genuine green eyes, her…bewildering pink hair.

She, Sakura Haruno made me happy. Made me love someone more than I ever thought I could.

The guys cracked jokes on me about it, however I knew that they cared about her too. It's hard _not _to really.

That's why I let her in, why I pulled her close to me in the rain. The reason that I needed her when I was stuck in the darkness.

She is my other half, always have, always will be.

Then how could this happen?

(_My broken heart like a wave)_

_(_My broken heart like a wind_)_

It was like any other day except Naruto and Sakura weren't with us. Naruto just said he was busing, Sakura had to be with her grandmother.

"Yo, Sasuke let's go some other way I think we might be going the wrong way." Kiba that dog loving freak said. Akamaru was barking agreement with him.

"Why? We always take this route." I replied to him. I walked out of the alley a little faster just to prove my point. A few more steps I was smirking just to bother him.

That was until I turned my head to look at the scene before me.

Sakura and Naruto were together, he had one of her hands in his rubbing it with his thumb. Brushing away hair that was in her face. They looked like they were hiding something, what the fuck! Sakura was my girl friend what the hell were they doing?!

Kiba and Shikamaru saw them too and held sympathetic looks toward me.

I shook my head walking to the two, adjusting the ring on my finger that was an identical one to the one I gave Sakura. As I got closer she walked away, not before putting something in Naruto's palm. But I didn't care right now first I wanted to know about Naruto's deal.

My closest friend out of the gang.

He began turning slowly, _tch_ I wasn't about to let him get away.

"Oi, so dobe what were just doing?" I asked sarcastically. I walked faster to catch up with him, he didn't stop till I got close.

"You saw what happened, I don't understand why you're asking Sasuke." Naruto's eyes looked into mine like he was daring me to do something.

"No shit, ha!" I swerved up to get in front of him challenging him. "It looks like you and my girl friend were really hitting it off!" I growled into his face.

He pushed me back with force, "Are you really gonna go there? Maybe if you knew how to treat Sakura-chan this wouldn't have happened-" Naruto gave me a half grin as if he knew everything.

I regained my mobility but before I got too close Shikamaru got in between us, I glared.

Naruto continued, "Maybe if you knew her like I did this wouldn't have happened." he stated in an obvious voice. He pushed Shikamaru's hand away.

"So its really like that huh? Some friend you are asshole!" I shouldn't have been that furious, but they were deceiving me this whole time. What kind of friends would do that?!

"Hey calm dow-" Kiba warned Naruto, the dobe just brushed off his hand too.

"Shut up," He came closer to me. "The Uchiha's a wimp anyways." Naruto uncharacteristically bellowed.

That surprised me more, "And you're any better loser? You can't get your own girl so you have to go after mine?!" Shikamaru got a hold of my arm so I wouldn't go too far.

The idiot cackled!

"Of course I'm better, that's why Sakura-chan came to me!" He took the liberty of nudging my forehead with his finger. "You're nothing Sasuke."

(_What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?)_

(Dear can you even see me, did you forget me completely?)

I punched him full throttle. He was making me angry, he left me no choice.

His body swiveled for the slightest second but he came back reeling a fist at me causing my body to land against a car. The glass window broke beneath me on the passenger side.

I countered, pushing him to the ground putting my legs on either side of him crouching down. I brought him up by the collar of his jacket. "Aren't you just lying to yourself?" I asked curiously.

He wouldn't have it he swung my arms away and suddenly Kiba and Shikamaru slammed me at a covering of a deserted store separating me from Naruto. Neji had pulled Naruto under by the arms to restrain him.

Naruto struggled, looking at me wickedly, "How can I be when I already have the truth Sasuke, huh?!" He laughed. "You're just jealous that _now _I got the girl!"

Kiba and Shikamaru lost their hold on me when my own struggle was too much for them. I turned away walking where I entered from before.

"Tch." I used the back of my hand to wipe off the blood from my chin. I didn't want it like this, my mind, my heart is aching. I don't understand how Naruto could do this, how could _Sakura _do this?

(_Don't look back and leave)_

I was in my bathroom after taking a shower to wash off the dirt and blood that stained my ghostly skin. I stared into my mirror, into my reflection.

The water droplets from my bangs fell over my face. My fist clenched, everything was just so confusing.

It was all going wrong, was it me? Did I do something to make Sakura this way? Why did Naruto do it?

So many scenarios ran through my head until I couldn't take it anymore.

Frustrated I punched my fist into the mirror causing it to crack in jagged pieces. My reflection scathed by the mirror. My fist began seeping with more rosy red liquid.

I laughed at myself, look at me. I'm pitiful.

(_Oh girl I cry, cry)_

(You're my all, say goodbye)

The guys minus Naruto were going to take me out to _forget_ what had happened yesterday. Of course it wouldn't go smoothly though.

Neji and Kiba were sitting in front of the car, when I looked out the window I saw _them. _They were parked in the lot the guys and I were leaving from.

Naruto seemed to tense and took a glance at Sakura. She noticed us too, and if I were crazy I could have sworn she looked guilty. My eyes widened.

That thought just diminished when she smiled and got closer to Naruto in _his_ car. Like I wasn't even there in the first place. He wrapped his arm around her smirking at me, that's when I snapped and got out of the car. She held his arm closer to her.

"Are you fucking shitting me?!" I snarled. I jumped in front of them at the hood of the car, staring directly at Sakura. "If you wanted to leave me couldn't you have just told me, Sakura!? After everything that's happened?!" I hit the window to make my point stronger.

She only looked up at me eyeing me like I was plain trash, watching me. Neji and Kiba had gotten out of the car and were telling me to come back.

I swirled when their arms tried to pull me, "Have a good life Sasuke! Thanks for letting me have Sakura-chan!" Naruto hollered triumphantly out his open side window, saluting to me.

Sakura only gave me a pathetic gaze as we returned to the car.

(_Don't find me again and live on)_

I had walked aimlessly in the streets slumping into peoples bodies that I didn't know. I felt numb all over, this was hell.

I was in my living room my mind blowing, my body was scorching. I ripped pillows and threw a vase at the wall, water splashed everywhere. I picked up a wooden chair and rammed it into a mirror.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji at the two doors on the other wall watching me. Letting me vent out my frustration. They didn't stop me from tearing my home apart. They couldn't because I needed to do this.

Tossing papers I knelt to the ground, "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I cried out not willing to take this pain anymore.

My **friend **betrayed me, my **girlfriend** no longer loved me, held feelings for me. I was on the brink of insanity!

Everything flying around me, whatever I grabbed or kicked landed some where else broken in some way.

That's what they get, that's how I felt. Broken beyond repair. Scratched, cracked, tainted, everything had to be that way.

I could tell the guys were waiting for me, wanting to stop me but held themselves back.

I finally stopped, standing still breathing heavily my eyes closed, shutting out the world for a moment.

(_I can bear it in some way)_

(I can stand in some way)

I had to get away again, yet somehow I walked right past memories that were suppose to be forgotten.

Just when I was about to turn back home I heard my cell phone ringing. Flipping it open the caller ID read "Shikamaru".

"Hello." I spoke first.

"Sasuke I'm sorry for this but get to the hospital right now! Sakura is about to go into surgery and she needs you with her." Shikamaru spoke frantically.

"Why would she need me when she has Naruto!" Even when I said this I was already searching through my brain to find the nearest route to the hospital.

"Just shut up and get over here before it's too late!!" He shouted into the phone and hung up.

I shut my phone hastily and bolted through the neighborhood. I have to get there, I have to get there soon!

I used all my energy to charge forward, swiping off my jacket since it was becoming a nuisance. Flashes of memories were snapping before my eyes.

As I passed the bench, it was the time where I had given Sakura the other ring to our pair. The lake where we took turns taking pictures. Her emerald eyes beaming with happiness, laughing with me.

I wiped away sweat that fell while in my sprint, I didn't know how after all that Sakura had done to me. After all that, I'm still chasing behind her.

But I can't help myself not to do these things she _needs _me right now and I will do anything to be there.

Voices ran through my system when I finally found the only hospital in the city. I didn't even ask where her room was all I knew was to trust my instincts.

My feet creating echoes each step I took up the stair case. My legs led me to the second floor and at the moment I turned the corner I slowed down to keep my cool…_he_ was there.

Naruto.

He held no emotion in his eyes, we both turned to look at the tiled floor.

When he was slightly passed me he grabbed my wrist suddenly but not forcefully.

He turned to look at me his blue eyes showed sincerity, "Hey…Sasuke. I'm sorry that we had to lie to you." He pulled something from his pocket and left it in my hand. "Go to the emergency room, quick." He alerted me.

I opened my hand, the ring _her _ring, SAKURA!

My ears could have been fooling me but I think I heard him whisper, "_She had always loved you, Sasuke_."

I wasted no time in running ahead again, that idiot did still love me. I kissed the ring to give me reassurance. Why did she have to do this!?

I ran passed another flight of stairs and found the waiting room of the emergency room. Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru were already there looking up to meet my gaze. Kiba stood up when he noticed me and Shikamaru moved his head to watch my steps.

I walked to the doors sliding my palms across them, quivering. My arms trembling, Neji caught me trying to calm me down. I could feel my insides burning with questions.

Running my hand down my face to try and wake me up, I couldn't take it anymore.

That was when I heard the beep and clack of the doors opening behind me. The doctors brought her out on a bed.

There she was, there was Sakura a cap over her head. Pink hair gone, smiles gone, life…gone.

"We're sorry, she did not survive the surgery." One of the doctors said.

Sakura…

Sakura…

Sakura…

I fell on my knees taking her cold hand in mine, my shoulders shook.

I laid my head by her lifeless side. She was gone. I lost her.

Sakura…I love you.

(_Oh girl I cry, cry)_

_(You're my all, say goodbye, bye)_

_(Oh my love don't lie, lie)_

_(You're my heart, say goodbye…)_

* * *

**A.N. - Day By Day**

_**What is love?**_


End file.
